Third Coming of Arda
The Third Coming of Arda occurred in 2101 AE, during the height of the event known as Anarion's Comet. Malakar used a device known as the Black Eye to manipulate the path of the Comet, which was actually the city of Arda, and land it on the Western shore of Andoran, destroying Starfall. Build Up In the years leading up to the Third Coming, Malakar had determined that the Black Eye was probably in the ruins of Khaz Drug, having been taken there by an Ironfist attempting to reclaim the city. Malakar employed Calisto, an ambitious wizard from the League of Scholars, to find it, offering great reward for its retrieval. Calisto indeed found it in Khaz Drug, however he had come to learn of its potential powers, and decided to keep it hidden from Malakar, instead of delivering it. Calisto remained in Khaz Drug for several years, until Malakar managed to ensnare Ylthana into a dark pact, as the Crimson Company rushed to face Ko'Thrax. Using this as leverage, Malakar managed to force Calisto to surrender the Black Eye, promising to release Ylthana if he complied. Calisto did so in early 2101 AE. Malakar was able to keep the Crimson Company and the Briarwoods pitted against each other, fighting over the already destroyed remains of Altherio. This gave him the window he needed to bring Arda back to Andoran. Immediate Effects Arda landed a few miles away from Starfall, however the debris that fell from the looming structure collapsed all over the capital, killing thousands, and destroying most of its architecture. The base of Arda also crushed the entrance to the Storm Vault, releasing dozens of dangerous entities into the world. After Arda fell, Malakar vanished, and has not been seen since. However, most believe that he has entered the city, and is preparing the next phases of his plans, whatever they may be. Long Term Effects As Arda settled, it began to slowly melt. Its time in the Void had left it encased in a strange, ice-like shroud of cursed waters. These have melted and seeped into the land surrounding Arda, giving rise to the Corruption of Farador. This has continued to spread, rendering villages and towns uninhabitable, and turning those that linger into unnatural, evil creatures. In 2124 AE, a large host of these corrupted beings emerged suddenly from the Corruption, charging towards Star Rise and Bourne. They were stopped in the Battle of Hope, however the battle claimed the lives of many powerful heroes, on whom the survival of Andoran depended. Several major institutions were affected by the destruction of Starfall. The League of Scholars lost its central governing body, and has splintered into several smaller, less capable groups. Many scholars who survived attempted to approach Arda to study it, but were killed in the attempt. Bourne became the new capital of Farador, after Queen Helen II survived the event. A large portion of Farador's armies were lost attempting to launch a counter attack against Arda. As such, mercenary groups and guilds have become more commonplace, taking on certain jobs around the Kingdom.